


Soulmates?

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, au where when you touch your soulmate for the first time you both see color, but theres a bunch of fluff at the end i promise, written for the bandori secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: Soulmates. Everyone has one, apparently. Chisato does not, and she's happy that way. Until she does.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, mentioned chisato/kanon, mentioned kanon/misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> written for chisahinas on twitter!!! i really hope you like it!!

Soulmates. Everyone has one, apparently. Only, Chisato has only met a handful of people who actually have met theirs, who could see color. Her mother had, although Chisato’s parents weren’t soulmates. Chisato herself had not met hers, although to the public’s knowledge, she had. She had been drilled again and again on what colors are supposed to be her favorites, what the color of her “soulmate’s” eyes are, how they met. It’s all the interviewers talk about. Who has a soulmate, who doesn’t. It’s stupid, all of it.

Chisato doesn’t need a soulmate. It doesn’t matter that the one person that she ever really _wanted_ to be her soulmate isn’t hers. It doesn’t matter that her girlfriend just found hers, and it isn’t her. It doesn’t matter that she’s terrified about the future of their relationship. It doesn’t matter that her world is cold and gray. She doesn’t need a soulmate. She can function on her own. Her mother did it. She can too. 

~

She’s going to be a part of an idol band. Chisato has no idea how to even fake playing the bass, let alone play it for real. But she’ll learn, at least well enough to fake it. If she’s honest, she has no plans to even continue with the group. Pastel*Palettes is unlikely to last long, and she can’t afford the possible hit to her career. She doesn’t have time for this. She has no time to play friendship with these people. They’re all nice enough, if a bit annoying. But relationships like these don’t last long. They never do.

~

Her bandmates are… interesting. Aya’s blind optimism is annoying at times. Why can she not see the truth? But her persistence can (and has) get them places. She’s very sweet, though, and Chisato is grateful to her for helping her see that Pastel*Palettes _does_ have a future.

Eve and Maya are sweet too. They help round out the band really well, and Maya’s musical talent is a massive help. Eve is gorgeous, and she helps keep the band's energy high.

And Hina. The only one to actually see Chisato’s point of view. The only one out of the band who actually _gets_ her more cynical nature. And she's always effortlessly so talented and pretty, which is mildly annoying when Chisato puts hours in to make sure she looks perfect and sounds perfect, and Hina does it without even trying. 

~

“Ugh…” Chisato groans as she messes up yet another string of notes. “What is wrong with me today?” 

“Ah, Chisato-chan! Your hand’s in the wrong position.” Hina sounds amused, and she wraps her hand around Chisato’s. Instantly, Chisato feels like she’s been burned, and the world lights up into color. She pulls sharply away from Hina, who’s staring at her, looking amazed. Her hair is blue and Aya’s is pink, and Maya’s is brown and she’s surrounded with so much color. It’s beautiful, but Chisato’s chest tightens with a mix of fear and horror.

This can’t be happening. She’d been settled with having no soulmate. She had her intricately woven lies. She had Kanon. She _has_ Kanon. She has a girlfriend. She loves someone else. 

“Chisato-” 

“NO!” Tears blurring her vision, Chisato turns on her heel and runs. 

~

“Chisato?” As the door to the practice room opens, Chisato turns. Hina stands in the doorway, her eyes full of cautious hope. Chisato feels bad for a moment, but she crushes it. _This is for both of our sakes._

“I’ll get right to the point. Our relationship must remain strictly platonic. We will not progress past the point we currently are at. We will remain friends, and _only_ friends.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Chisato tries not to think about how sad and defeated Hina looks. Tries not to think about the crestfallen look on her face. 

“This is better for both of us, trust me.” Chisato takes a step towards Hina, trying to convince her, but Hina turns around and runs out of the practice room. The door slams shut behind her, leaving Chisato alone in the practice room. 

“This is better for both of us.” She whispers. Still, the tears start to fall.

~

Hina is avoiding her. Chisato doesn’t blame her. Hina’s not herself today, either. Her playing is messy and her usual jabs at Aya are halfhearted. It seems that this whole thing is affecting her more than she lets on. Still, she’ll get over it. They both will. They have to. For the good of Pastel*Palettes. But as she watches Hina exchange meaningless banter with Aya, why does her chest hurt?

~

Kanon’s been avoiding her too. Every request to hang out is met with “I have practice” or “I’m busy that day, sorry!” If she’s honest, Chisato’s not sure what she’d say to her, anyway. 

“Hi, I know we’re dating but I have a soulmate now! I told them that we had to keep it platonic though!” 

Everything feels wrong. She’s not sure why.

~

It’s been two weeks. Hina’s back to her old self. She and Chisato have not spoken about the incident. Everything’s back to normal. But what is normal, really?

Pastel*Palettes are at an ice skating rink. It had been Hina’s idea. Chisato’s… not 100% sure she even knows how to skate. So instead, she stands at the side of the rink and watches her bandmates, a fond smile on her face. Hina’s pulling Aya around by the arms, as the latter screams, flailing. Hina laughs, her entire face lighting up, and Chisato’s chest grows warm, before it hits her and she freezes. Shit. _shit shit shit shit._

“I’m… in love with her.” For the second time, a realization that should be filled with joy makes it hard to breathe. What is she going to say to Kanon?! As she panics and her eyes fill with tears, her phone buzzes. _Kanon._

**You have one new message!**

**kanon💙:** can we talk?

 **chi-chan:** yeah. i think we need to.

 **kanon💙:** you’re at the ice skating rink, right? i’m in the area, i’ll come to you.

 **chi-chan** : okay.

Chisato’s chest tightens again, and fear fills her stomach. She takes desperate deep breaths, trying to steel herself.

“Chisato...chan?” Chisato whirls around. Kanon is standing in front of her. There’s a mixture of emotions on her face, and Chisato can’t seem to figure out what she’s feeling. Kanon closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, and then she firmly meets Chisato’s eyes.

“I’m in love with Misaki-chan.” Instead of bringing her pain like she thought they would, it’s almost like the words lift a weight off Chisato’s chest, and she smiles.

“That’s okay.” Kanon raises her eyebrows, but she doesn’t look particularly surprised. They had both seen this coming, then.

“Kanon-chan… I…” Now it’s her turn. “I… didn’t tell you this, but… I met my soulmate a couple weeks ago.” Kanon gasps. “I… think I’m in love with her, too. But I hurt her, and I don’t know if she’ll have me now.” Chisato’s eyes fill with tears. She hadn’t thought about it, but would Hina even want to date her after what she said? She has every right to just reject her on the spot. Chisato wouldn’t blame her, honestly. She’s been awful to Hina, absolutely awful-

Kanon places a hand on Chisato’s shoulder. Chisato hadn’t even realized she had moved.

“I don’t know your soulmate, but… I don’t think it’s too late. Even if she’s not in love anymore, you can still be friends. She can learn” 

“Thank you… Kanon-chan.” Chisato pulls Kanon into a hug. Kanon tenses for a moment, before relaxing into her. They stay like that for a long moment. As they pull apart, Kanon smiles, her eyes filled with tears.

“Anytime.”

“What are you guys doing?” Chisato practically jumps a foot in the air at the sound of Hina’s voice. She’s standing at the railing, head tilted in such a way that she looks like a puppy, her eyes wide and curious. 

“Hina-chan…” Chisato’s voice gets caught in her throat, and Kanon squeezes her arm encouragingly. “Can we talk?” 

“Sure!” Hina steps off the ice and onto the hard ground. There’s an awkward silence as she struggles to take off her skates. Once she has them off, she jumps to her feet, looking at Chisato questioningly. 

“Come with me…” Chisato murmurs. As they leave, Kanon gives her one last reassuring look. Chisato leads Hina into the woods next to the rink, until they reach the clearing that she knows is there. She’s spent a lot of time there… with Kanon. 

Hina has been strangely quiet. Maybe she knows what they need to talk about? The thought isn’t encouraging. When they get there, Chisato turns on her heel to look Hina in the eye, but Hina starts talking before she can.

“Chisato-“

“I’m in love with you.” The words leave her mouth before she can stop them. For the first time since they met, Hina looks speechless. And once the words start, they just keep coming. “I know I said platonic only but I thought I was in love with Kanon but I’m not anymore and-“

“Chisato-chan.” Hina’s voice is firm, but she sounds amused. Her eyes are twinkling, even if they’re filled with tears. She looks… beautiful. Before she can think it through, Chisato takes a bold step forward and kisses Hina. Hina stiffens for a moment before melting into the kiss. It’s over far too soon, and Chisato pulls away gently, quietly. Hina’s eyes are lidded, and she’s looking at Chisato with a soft expression. 

“Start all over?” Chisato is almost afraid of breaking the silence, but Hina nods, starry eyed. 

“Start all over.” 

~

“C’mon!” Hina’s practically bouncing with excitement as Chisato staggers to the summit of the mountain. Hina has insisted they climb a whole mountain, for a “surprise”. Breathing heavily, Chisato crumples to her knees.

“I hate sports…” She wheezes. 

“Chisato, over here…” Hina’s voice is soft, and Chisato looks up at her girlfriend to see that she’s already set up a blanket on a patch of grass and is sitting on it. Chisato drags herself to her feet and stumbles over to Hina. She sheds her bag and sits down, leaning her head on Hina’s shoulder. 

“Chisato… look up.” Hina’s voice is soft and star struck. Chisato does as shes told, and her breath is taken away. The stars are bright, dazzlingly so. Chisato knows next to nothing about astronomy, but she does know that it’s absolutely _gorgeous_.

“Hina-chan… Thank you for showing me this.” She breathes. Chisato drags her eyes away from the sky to look at her girlfriend. Hina’s staring at the stars, a soft look of wonder adorning her features. Chisato watches her quietly as she marvels, committing the moment to memory. Gently, she lays down on the grass and pulls Hina down with her. Hina lets out a cute squeak of surprise, and Chisato can’t help but laugh. She pulls her soulmate, her _girlfriend_ closer, and they lay together under the night sky. She may have messed things up in the beginning, but they have all the time in the world to make up for the lost time. Chisato wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> every single one of my fics now is going to be soulmate aus. can't stop won't stop


End file.
